Words They Couldn't Say
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked searchingly "I-I can't…" she whispered "can't what?" he asked gently "can't say it!" she shouted eyes flying open "I can't say I love you!" Ukitake/OC


Captain Jushiro Ukitake was sitting up in the hospital bed when he heard a knock at the door. Glancing up as it slid open, he was pleased to see the 5th division lieutenant and one of his Academy classmates Kushira Hikamara standing there.

"Captain" she inclined her head. Jushiro frowned at the sudden formality; they had known each other since their days at the Academy when Kushira would refer to him as 'Shiro-kun' "Lieutenant?" he asked "did you need something?"

Kushira fidgeted and Jushiro was only more curious as to why she was acting this way. She took a deep breath and was about to speak when the door flew open and Kiyone Kotetsu blew in "Ukitake-taicho!" she squealed accidentally bumping into Kushira "sorry Kushira-san" she bowed hastily.

"You're okay!" she squealed at Jushiro who looked somewhat irritated. Sentaro Kotsubaki followed rapidly "I'm so glad you're okay Ukitake-taicho" he bowed and Kiyone glared "not as glad as I am!" she said angrily "I'm gladder!" "No I am" "no I am!" "ME!"

Jushiro was annoyed by his third seats as usual. He caught sight of Kushira who was watching the two bickering "I'll come back later" she sounded relieved as she inclined her head "goodbye captain" she said turning and disappearing before Jushiro could say anything.

Jushiro waited for Kushira to return, he was curious as to why she was acting so odd when she had come to visit him. Kushira didn't return, he was in the hospital for a week and everybody else came to see him except the one person he wanted to.

Once he was discharged he went to the fifth division barracks. He approached a random Shinigami "is your lieutenant around?" the Shinigami looked nervous and inclined his head "no, captain" he said "I haven't seen her"

Jushiro was even more curious as to where she had gone, he knew something was going on, he asked several other Shinigami and they all got nervous and repeated what the first Shinigami said verbatim.

He knocked on the fifth division captain's door. Captain Momo Hinamori slid the door open and blinked up at him "don't say anything" she sighed blinking owlishly "I know you're looking for Kushira" "do you know where she is?" Momo chewed her lip nervously "sorry, I can't say" she smiled cheerfully "you can always check her room" she hedged shutting her door.

Jushiro was thoroughly confused by now so he decided to follow Momo's advice. He knocked on the door. There was a scuffling sound from inside "Kushira?" he called to no answer. He tried the door but it was locked.

Sighing, he went back to the 13th division barracks wondering what was going on with his Academy friend.

Jushiro tried to see her multiple times over the next few weeks but every time he went to the 5th division barracks the answer was always the same "sorry captain, we haven't seen her"

He was walking through the halls of the Academy one day and caught sight of a head of red hair talking animatedly to a student. _Finally_, he thought calling out to her "Kushira!" the red curls didn't glance his way but quickly turned and went down a hall.

He was curious as to why she left, maybe she hadn't heard him. He went down the hall but there was no one there. He began wondering if it had even been her at all, leaving, he didn't notice a door crack open and a green eye survey the now-empty hallway.

Jushiro ran into her several times during their visits to the Academy, he knew it was her but she avoided him each time. Jushiro finally decided to do something about it, one night he formulated a plan and decided to put it into action.

He knew he always saw her in the same area at the same time and she always disappeared down the same hallway and he could never find her. Sure enough, the next day he caught sight of the red curls and called out like usual, like usual she turned down the hallway and disappeared and like usual Jushiro followed only to find an empty hallway.

Instead of leaving this time, he retreated around the corner and watched the hallway. A few minutes passed when he noticed a door crack open slightly and finally open all the way. Sure enough, Kushira slipped into the 'deserted' hallway and shut the door behind her.

"There you are" he said cheerfully and she jumped "C-c-captain" she stuttered looking nervous "I thought you-I mean, why…why are you here?" she tried to remain cool but he knew something was up. "Well, I just happened to be walking down this way and I saw you leave the classroom…I haven't seen you since you came to visit me so I figured we could catch up"

Kushira fiddled with the end of her hair "I'd love to but…I have somewhere I have to be" she tried pushing past him "alright then" he said cheerfully "let me walk you. If I remember you had something to tell me?" Kushira blanched "well, I don't quite remember what I had to say" it was obvious she was lying "I'm sorry captain, I'm rather late" she managed to get past him this time.

Determined not to lose her again he grabbed her wrist "you're avoiding me" his discerning green eyes studying her face "a-a-avoiding?" she stuttered looking nervous "no, no I…just…I just haven't been anywhere you are" she failed miserably and knew it.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked searchingly. She closed her eyes "I-I can't…" she whispered "can't what?" he asked gently "can't say it!" she shouted eyes flying open "I can't say I love you!" he stumbled back in astonishment and she ran down the hall.

Jushiro spent the next few weeks desperately trying to find her, their encounter in the hallway plaguing his mind.

"Jushiro" Shunsui Kyoraku's deep voice broke into his thoughts "what is with you?" his normal good humor replaced with worry "this is the fifth time you've lost and you never lose" Jushiro looked at the cards in his hands and sure enough, he had lost.

"It's nothing" he said but at the rather hurt look from his best friend he confessed "I think I'm in love" Shunsui's face broke into a grin and he patted the smaller man on the back "about time too" his grin disappeared at Jushiro's expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Jushiro spread out the cards on the table "well it's a long story" "I have time" Shunsui grinned again and Jushiro sighed and told him everything that had happened. Once he finished his explanation Shunsui was silent.

"And you haven't found her since?" Jushiro shook his head "now I know for a fact she's avoiding me" Shunsui thought for a moment "but she's not avoiding me" he grinned "I'll get her into a room and you can talk to her" Jushiro raised an eyebrow "wouldn't that be classified as kidnapping?"

Shunsui shrugged and grinned "I've known her for 200 years, I'm pretty sure she will understand" Jushiro sighed and studied the cards "fine, but if you get hurt don't blame me" he grinned back and Shunsui pumped his fist in the air.

The next day, Jushiro was beginning to regret letting his friend do this. He was sitting on the edge of the window in one of the Academy classrooms when he heard voices "what do you mean a surprise?" Kushira's voice asked "it's surprise…now close your eyes and go through that door" Shunsui said "why should I trust you?" she asked suspiciously and Jushiro could hear Shunsui laugh "cause we've known each other for 200 years?" "which is exactly why I shouldn't trust you" she muttered and Jushiro watched the handle turn.

Kushira entered the room, eyes closed "can I open them yet?" she called "yes you can" Jushiro answered and Kushira paled. She turned to the door and tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't turn.

She rested her forehead on the door as Jushiro went over to her "I just want to talk" he said and Kushira sighed "I don't" she whispered "I having nothing to say" Jushiro set his hand on her shoulder "then just listen"

She turned around to face him "I just want to understand why you are avoiding me" he said "and that day when you told me the truth, I was waiting for you in the hallway…when you told me how you felt I stopped trying to fight my own feelings" Kushira's eyes widened "ever since our days at the Academy I've loved you but I tried to fight the feelings saying it was only the feelings of friendship"

Her green eyes were wide as he continued "but when you told me you loved me I realized I didn't have to fight the feeling anymore…I suppose what I am trying to say…is that I realized how much I love you"

Kushira's eyes grew wider in shock "you…do?" she whispered and he nodded "I always have" he reached out his hand to touch her face but dropped it before doing so "I always have" he repeated.

Kushira blinked and her eyes softened. She took his hand in hers and held it to her cheek "as have I" she whispered not breaking the gaze. Jushiro wrapped the fingers of his free hand around her wrist and hand.

Jushiro rested his forehead against hers "now there's no need to avoid me anymore" he smiled. She blinked again "I suppose not" she said before kissing him. His arms went to her waist and hers wrapped around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes as he bent down trying to make up for the missing four inches.

Once the kiss broke, they stayed with their foreheads pressed against each other's. "I think I can say it now" she whispered running her fingers through his soft, white hair "I love you" he laughed quietly "I can say it now too" he said smiling softly "I love you too"

"You lovebirds sort everything out?" Shunsui's voice drifted through the door breaking the moment "my hand is getting tired". Jushiro and Kushira both sighed "I had him hold the door shut" Jushiro explained to which she laughed "explains why I couldn't get it open" she said amused.

Shunsui slid open the door "you guys all good now?" he asked. The couple looked at each other "are we?" Jushiro asked with a smirk "I don't know" Kushira winked "we might need you to hold the door shut again" at Shunsui's mock glare she burst out laughing.

Jushiro wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close "thanks Shunsui" he smiled and Shunsui grinned "I suppose this ends my winning streak" he said "I'll let you win every now and then" Jushiro grinned back.

They heard a noise behind a door in the room. Glancing at each other curiously, Jushiro slid the door open and out toppled none other than Kiyone and Sentaro followed by a mop "I told you to put the mop down!" Kiyone hissed at him.

Sentaro stuck his tongue out at her "if you hadn't pushed me…" he said and Shunsui chuckled "looks like I'm going to need to hold the door shut again anyway" he grinned as the red-faced 3rd seats tried to get as far away from each other as possible.

"Him?" Kiyone said disgusted "no way!" Sentaro narrowed his eyes "why would I love a loud-mouthed suck up?" Kiyone glared "I'M the suck up?" she said enraged "you're the one always trying to beat me!" "shut up!" "no you shut up!" "no you!" "nommmph"

Kiyone was cut off as Sentaro pressed his lips to hers. Kushira blinked in surprise and looked at Shunsui "looks like you're free to go" she joked as Kiyone kissed back. Jushiro shook his head "I knew it" he sighed "this will either make it more bearable or less" Kushira laughed resting her head on his shoulder "we'll see" she smirked "let's leave the lovebirds on their own"

Jushiro and Shunsui agreed readily and the trio left the 3rd seats arguing about who kisses better…as for whether the new relationship made it better or worse for poor Captain Jushiro Ukitake, he at least had someone to turn to when he felt his sanity slipping away.


End file.
